1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device capable of sensing a touch event.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a touch panel that is configured to obtain coordinate information of a position at which a touch event occurs.
For example, the touch panel may be a resistive touch panel, acapacitive touch panel, or an electromagnetic touch panel, depending on its operating principle. A capacitance touch panel typically includes an input touch electrode and an output touch electrode, which are distinct from each other according to their functions. The input touch electrode is insulated from the output touch electrode and may cross the output touch electrode.
In general, the touch panel may be attached to the outside of a display panel. The display panel may display an image according to the coordinate information provided from the touch panel. Because the touch panel is attached to the display panel, the overall thickness of the display device may be substantially large. The touch panel, which is separately manufactured, may substantially increase the manufacturing cost of the display device.